


100

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [55]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She’s counted them, each and every kiss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	100

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/9/20 prompt: I will love you until there is no till. / Till I die.

She’s counted them, each and every kiss.

The first. The tenth. The fiftieth. Each and every one warm, loving, and cherished beyond belief.

And each one she hoards away, a shining jewel, a precious treasure.

At the hundredth, she’s in disbelief, absolutely bewildered. All of them, all 100 — _and more_ , she knows there will be more, she will do everything possible to ensure it — belong to her.

She feels rich beyond measure.

It’s all she can do at the hundredth to wrap her arms around him, hold him close and whisper back for the hundredth time, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And my 100th fic is complete.


End file.
